Chosen
by WorthWaitingFor22
Summary: Jommy, set after season 3. Jude makes her choice, but it's not all that simple. What happens when she working with Tommy and Jamie closely?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.

AN: This story takes place where season three left off , Tommy or Jamie??

**Chapter 1** _New Beginnings_

Jude walked around her new settings, it was a bright place, Jamie and her had made sure to paint the walls in welcoming colors, they wanted their artists to feel at home. They spent a whole weekend traveling to antique stores, so they had different paintings and sculpture around the studio.

Jude shrugged off her thoughts when she saw Paegan walking towards her.

"Hey" she embraced him in a hug.

"I love this place, it's beginning to look better then my crib!" Paegan looked around with his arms crossed.

"Well, you know Jaime and I would never let you down, not when you're the one paying." Jude smirked

"I bet, speaking of Jamie he's looking for you." Jude nodded her head, and started walking towards Jaime's office.

Jamie didn't spare any money when it came to building his office he had huge oak wood double doors, Jude walked up and hesitantly knocked, she heard a "come in" and only opened one of the doors, then quietly shut them.

"Hey Jude!" Jaime eyes became wide, and he strolled over to her embracing her in a hug.

"I was just seeing of you needed any help, the big opening is soon, and I feel useless just socializing with the artist and producers." Jude pulled away from his embrace.

"The only thing you can help me with…well uh" Jaime couldn't find the right words to explain. He pulled off his shirt to reveal a very firm set of abs. It took Jude by surprise, but she wasn't complaining.

"Jaime, if this is some weird way of seducing me in your office, well its working." Jude walked closer to him.

"I'm glad to hear it, but honestly I have this itch on my back that I can't seem to reach, would give me some help." Jude closed in the space and saw where Jaime had been having trouble reaching to itch because all around that one spot his skin was red.

"Thank goodness I came or this would be the only spot where you had skin left." Jude figured she had gotten the itch by the way Jaime was moaning "ah". She stopped and Jaime turned towards her, and looked down at her.

"Jude, you don't realize how happy I've been with you lately, I couldn't have gotten everything done here without you, and you definitely help my sleep insomnia at night." Jaime's eyes twinkled and he pulled down for a kiss. It was nice and slow and had all the intensity that he felt for her in it.

"Jaime…you know I love you, I'm beyond happy right now, everything is so great at the moment, I'm actually kind of scared that something bad must be around the corner."

"No way, this is how life is when you with Jamie Andrews…smooth sailing" Jude laughed a little louder then she probably should have.

"Well, the day winding down I'm going to go home and rest." Jude gave Jamie another hug.

"Ok, maybe I'll see you tonight?" Jaime questioned her. The twinkle in his eyes came back.

"Maybe" and with that she exited his office and made it out to her car. She was just about to unlock her door when her cell phone went off. "Keep bleeding…Keep…Keep bleeding love…"

"Hello" she answered

"Hey! How's my girl doing?" Jude face lit up.

"Tommy! Are you back? Where are you? I have so much to tell you I don't know where to start."

"Calm down baby, yes I'm back"

"Great, sorry I'll try not being so enthusiastic the next time I haven't heard from you in three months." Jude bit her lip, had it really been so long.

"Oh, ha-ha remember you're the one who didn't want to come."

"Yea, well I had a job to maintain, and it just wasn't my time to travel the world, I didn't even have my passport, FYI next time you want to sweep me across the world make sure I have papers."

"Well noted, but changing the subject when can I see you tonight."

"Oh, it's going to be late, see I have this date at eight."

"You know if you weren't known for your sarcasm I would think you were cheating on me."

"Never… I'll see you after I go home and take a shower, but you got to feed me!"

"Well feeding you I can do, but why a shower when we both know that my shower is so much better."

"So you tell me, well I got to go, see you soon!"

"Bye girl" They both hung up.

Jude got in her car and drove to her house. She had gotten herself in to quite the predicament. See she had chosen Tommy, but she wasn't ready to leave her career uncertain and travel the world with him. But she had wanted him to go still, so him and Kwest packed up and went on their three month journey overseas. Within a month of helping Jaime and Paegan get their label up and running, she had started to fall more for Jaime, he had became this professional man, and it was turning her on. Without Tommy there to keep her thoughts at bay about Jaime, she slowly gave in to his flirtations, and well they were kind of dating too! Jude didn't know how she was going to handle two men at the same time, but she really didn't care anymore about making a choice, she loved both of them and made both of them happy, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

**Right?**

Well review if you like :) Mandi


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing**! Saranha de Angelo & livexlaughxlove57 much APPRECIATED!

**Chapter 2** _Think About It_

The room was becoming brighter each time Jude stirred, but she just couldn't seem to open her eyes long enough to wake up.

"You're so cute when you try to avoid waking up." She felt Tommy whisper in her ear, shivers went down her whole entire body. Jude tried turning to face Tommy, changing their spooning position.

"Well your cute when you snore in your sleep." She smiled at him and saw his face cringe at her statement.

"I do not snore, you drooled on my arm" Jude eyes became wide and she put her hand up and down Tommy's right arm, sure enough it was wet.

Jude started to laugh, "I'm sorry, I'm not use to having an arm under my face, it's usually a pillow and you know what, it never complains."

"So you would rather sleep in your bed all alone?"

"Yes, I would rather sleep in my bed…No, not alone" Jude smirked at Tommy and leaned in for their first morning kiss; Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Jude moved one hand over his thick hair, and put her other hand about against his chest. Their kisses intensified and they explored each others mouths with their tongues. Tommy pulled away first, leaving a frustrated Jude looking at him.

"What time do you need to head into the studio?" Tommy questioned

"Eight, why?"

"Cause its nine"

"Oh my gosh Jaime going to have my ass!" Jude jumped up and started straitening out her pj's and walked towards the bathroom to change into the cloths she had brought with her.

"Hey, I'm the only one who gets to have your ass!" Tommy defensively yelled through the bathroom door.

Jude walked out of the bathroom all refreshed and looked over at Tommy who was putting on his shoes.

"So, are you going back to G-Major?" Tommy looked up at her and shook his head.

"I was actually going into G-Major today to finalize the end of my contract with Darius"

"That's good, you're too good for Darius"

"Yea good, I'll be without a job probably have to sell Boys Attack memorabilia on eBay to make ends meet."

"Oh so depressing, I can't date someone who's unemployed, guess I should probably end it now."

"I'd still stalk you." Tommy smiled at Jude and walked over to hold her in his arms.

"But seriously Quincy, I own half of Jaime & Paegan record label, I could ask Jaime about adding one more producer, and we need your expertise."

"I'd like that, thanks babe!" Tommy kissed her on the cheek and they both headed out of the house.

Jude walked into Alimony, at least that is what Paegan had named the independent record label. He wanted to be reminded how he came so close to not having a record label because of a certain gold-digger X-wife. The place was starting to come alive, there were people walking all over the place, flustered. Jude spotted him talking to one of the members of the band they had just signed.

"Excuse me Beth, but I got to steal Jaime away for business talk." Beth nodded and went to join the rest of her band who were hanging out in the lobby.

"What's up Jude?" Jaime questioned and then moved close to her face so he was whispering in her ear. "Missed you last night…"

Jude shivered, she was a sucker when it came to husky voices speaking into her ear, and only two men in the world knew this little trick.

"Yea, sorry totally got home and passed out, but look I got something serious to talk about; can we go to your office?" Jaime nodded and took her hand and they headed in the direction of his office, he shut the door behind them and turned around to face her half sitting his desk.

"So what ya got for me Jude, did you find another band your interested in? Because I'm totally loving Iconoclast!" Jaime was referring to the band Beth was in; Jude had scouted some clubs and spotted them there one night, and found out to her surprise that no one had signed them yet.

"Actually Jaime, I wanted to mention possibly adding a new producer?" Jude wasn't sure how to come across, like it was in her power to hire whatever producer she wanted to by owning half the company, or be nice and ask for Tommy to work there.

"Really? Who you got in mind?"

"Well it's Tommy." Jude just through it out, there was no way sugarcoating what she was asking. Jaime face dropped and he looked at her intently to find any motion in her face of wanting Tommy here more then just for business. But Jude just stared at him blankly waiting for his response.

"Jude, you know as a producer, I'd admit to you and only you that Tommy's excellent, but I'm just not sure that we'll need him at this moment, and I don't want Tommy drama. Tommy doesn't know how to leave personal stuff at home, especially when it comes to you. Honestly, we've been so great lately, though I trust you babe, I don't trust him and I don't want to cause anything to come between us." Jaime looked at her begging her to agree with him and drop the request.

"I know, I know Jaime, but I promise he'll behave and do his job, he's leaving G-Major and he's going to be unemployed and though he was never good boyfriend, I owe it to him to help him out in this downtime like he has for me in my career." Jude shot the begging puppy eyes back at Jaime.

"Look Jaime, you don't have to make a decision today, just please think about it for me, ok?" Jaime nodded.

"Well I'm going to start recording that demo for Iconoclast." Jude walked towards Jaime and gave him a hug, she looked up at him and gently left a kiss on his lips and she finally felt him relax.

"Jude, go to dinner with me tonight…"

"Sure" Jude gave him one last kiss and exited his office towards Studio A. Jude hope Jaime would decide to have Tommy work there, it would be complicated, but she would sacrifice just to have Tommy's talents put to use on the artist they have.

Ok, so this chapter is like the foundation for the next chapter…DramaDrama. So please review if you like! _Mandi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** _Scolding_

Jude sat in the passenger's seat has Jaime drove the car towards the awaiting valet. They exited the new Nissan 350Z that Jaime had treated himself to and made their way to the fancy Mexican restaurant. They were seated quickly and Jamie pulled out Jude seat for her and then sat down across from her.

"So how'd the recording with Iconoclast go?" Jaime started the conversation; the drive there had been eerie quiet and had surprised him. He winced at the thought that it was because she had been thinking about their previous Tommy conversation.

"Great, I love their deep throat sound, it's so different from what I sing, I feel like I'm learning with them." Jude face lit up at the mention of Iconoclast and Jaime could tell her first band had stolen her heart. She had a lot of passion for singing but she loathe for producing. The waitress came and took their dinner order; they were making small talk when Jaime noticed familiar faces from across the room.

"Look, Kwest and Sadie are here." Jude turned around and spotted them and waved erratically to get their attention, Sadie was the first to notice and smile a "hey".

"Jaime I'm going to tell them hello real quick, okay?" Jaime nodded. Jude made her way over to their table, and took an empty seat by Sadie.

"Hey sis! Jaime and you having a business dinner?" Jude hadn't exactly told anyone how she was dating both Jaime and Tommy, not even Sadie.

"Um… actually we're on a date." Jude mumbled the words softly. Kwest who was taking at sip of his water, almost spitted all over the table at the mention of this.

"Jude, I thought you we're with Tommy, he wouldn't stop talking about you when we had lunch today." Kwest stared at her in shock.

" Umm… well Kwest I'm dating Tommy too." Jude kind of lowered her head shamefully.

"I can't believe this, what are you thinking?" Sadie yelled at her.

"Sadie, obviously you need to talk with Jude, I'm going to say hi to Jamie" Kwest told Sadie, and looked at Jude shortly before turning around and heading in Jaime's direction, simply shaking his head.

"Damm, Jude this is not like you I just don't know what to say."

"Sadie, I'm sorry, I just… I love them both…and I had picked Tommy originally, but over the last couple months, Jaime's really been so wonderful and it's just safe to be with him you know?"

"Well it's not safe for him to be with you, you're going to break his heart when this all gets found out."

"That's unfair, I couldn't hurt Jaime."

"Um, Jude sleeping with two men, one's bound to get hurt, and we all know in the end you always go back to Tommy, and where does that leave Jaime?"

"First of all though it's not any of your business, I'm not sleeping with both of them, just Tommy. Second ok, they both love me and I love them I don't see the huge deal, somewhere down the road I'll make up my mind."

"WHEN? WHERE? AND HOW? Because the way I see it Jude is if you don't end it with one of them now, you're not going to have anyone!" Sadie's voice started to get louder and people were starting to stare. Jude had enough she wanted her sister to at least allow her to make her own mistakes, she wasn't her mother after all. Jude got up and said a quick goodbye without letting Sadie respond. As Jude made it back to Jaime and her table Kwest was shaking Jaime's hand and was also walking back to his table, but not before stopping her.

"Jude, Tommy's my friend and you can't ask me to lie to him." Kwest looked at her with pleading eyes,

"Kwest, I'll tell him tonight please give me time to work it out." Kwest nodded and continued to his table. Truth was, Jude wanted to tell Tommy she didn't want any secrets and she definitely didn't want to lose Jaime or Tommy.

"Hey baby, what were Sadie and you talking about?" Jaime asked, he wouldn't have been so curious but he noticed Sadie frustrated look when Jude was over there.

"Oh, G-Major drama, nothing we have to worry about huh?" Jude faked a smile and though Jaime didn't believe her he knew better then to push it.

Their dinner finally came and they were quiet as they ate their enchiladas. After dinner they headed back to Jaime's apartment. It was in a nice building establishment, it wasn't the fancy loft that Tommy had, but it wasn't cheap either. Once they got there Jaime changed into his long pj pants mumbling something about how he hated wearing a tux all day long. Jaime left his shirt off, which made Jude melt as they curled up to each other on the couch watching Conan O'brien.

Jude drifted off exhausted from her first real day of producing. Jaime also was getting tired so he turned off the TV and gently picked up Jude placing her in his bed. They had never done more then make out in his bed and though Jaime wanted more, he never pushed it, he would settle for cuddling with Jude any day.

At around 1:00am Jude heard a familiar sound coming from her purse, and focused her eyes so that she could see in the dark room. She gently got up from Jaime's bed not wanting to stir him. She found what she was looking for and opened it up, she had a text message, "Girl, I miss you my bed is too big without you, love T." Jude heart skipped a beat she still wasn't use to having all her feelings out in the open with Tommy, well at least between them. She cringed, if she did go over she would have to tell Tommy or Kwest would. She left a note for Jaime, and quietly left his place, since she didn't have a car she had to hail a Taxi.

Twenty minutes later she was at Tommy front door and used the spare key he had given her to let herself in. She knew the place by heart so she managed to make it to his bedroom without turning on any lights. Jude crawled into his bed and under the covers after taking off her jeans, she hated sleeping in jeans. Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around her instantly.

"Hey Girl" His husky voice made her tremble.

"Hey Quincy… um are you awake?" Jude had to talk to him tonight or she'd lose her nerve.

"Nope, I'm dreaming and you're in it."

"Seriously, I need to talk to you" She begged him.

"Whatever it is we can talk in the morning right now it's about this…" His words trailed off has he got on top of her and started kissing her lips, then her neck, then back up to the lips. Jude knew what was coming and she couldn't resist, being with Tommy physically was pure bliss. After Tommy and her had both had their pleasure satisfied they lay sweaty and naked in each other arms, Jude nodded off and soon Tommy was back to sleep.

Sooo...please review cause I def need feedback after a chapter like this!Thanks _Mandi_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!_latrese & bbybty9_

**Chapter 4** _You Got a Friend in Me_

"Ok that was almost perfect lets do that chorus one more time." Jude instructed Iconoclast, it was early and they we're still getting use to singing so early.

Jude heard the studio door open and saw Jaime walk in, a reminder that she hadn't told Tommy when they had woken up this morning what she was suppose to. Tommy hadn't even remembered her trying to talk last night and she just didn't have it in her to make a confession like that without some serious coffee in her.

"Hey, Jude…Paegan sister, Sophia is visiting us today and I was hoping you'd give her a tour I'm tied up in paper work today." Jaime looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I've never met her." Jude didn't even know Paegan had a sister.

"Yea, she's our age too, so I'm sure you can talk about whatever it is you girls talk about." Jaime smirked and mocked her by looking like he was checking out his nails.

"Oh, very funny don't you have paper work to get to!" Jaime nodded and gave her a quick hug and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jaime savored it, he had been surprised when she wasn't there in the morning when he woke up, and she never left in the middle of the night. She had been acting weird for the last week and he couldn't help but think it was because of him.

Jude wrapped things up with Iconoclast and made her way to the lobby. There she noticed a long red hair head with a peachy complexion talking with the guys of SME. Spied and the boys were smart enough to join Paegan and Jaime's label and left G-Major.

"Hey boys!" Jude announced her presence.

"Hey Dude, Dude this is Sophia but I'm going to call her Sofa." Spied and his nicknames, if he could only hear himself speak sometimes.

"Hi Sophia, I'm Jude and I guess I'll be your tour guide today, I see you found the monkeys." Spied and the boys acted hurt by the comment and walked off arms hanging in the air impersonating a monkey.

"Paegan told me so much about you Jude, every time I call Jude this, Jaime that, you would think you were his kids or something." Jude laughed.

"So have you eaten lunch yet? I'm starving and there this nice little diner across the street that we can go to." Jude asked.

"Sure, me too!" Sophia and Jude headed towards the exit.

At the restaurant they started basic conversation; Sophia had come down to live with Paegan for a couple weeks to get her life back in order after being laid off at her job.

"So Jude, Paegan tells me your dating Jaime?"

"Yea, for a month and half now, but we've been best friends since we were kids." Jude smiled at all the memories Jaime and her had made over the years.

"Aww that's so romantic!"

"So how about you? Anyone special in your life?" Sophia face turned to a frown.

"There was, but things went sour, but I guess it works out cause a month later I'd be fired from my job and living with Paegan." Sophia shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you will love it here, we're a bunch of nuts!" Jude explained and made Sophia chuckle.

"Nuts? Huh, I consider myself sane." Jude face turned to shock when she turned around and saw Tommy standing behind her.

"Tommy? Uh what are you doing here?"

"I was stopping by to see you, when I noticed this attractive blonde in here, and just had to meet her." Tommy smirked and pushed Jude over in the booth so he could sit down.

"Oh very funny, Tommy, this is Peagan sister, Sophia. She's staying in town for a couple of weeks."

"Nice to meet you." Tommy held out his hand and Sophia shook it.

"Well I better be going love, see you maybe later tonight." Once the words came out of Tommy mouth, Jude knew she was in big trouble, how was she going to explain this to Sophia without sounding completely like a hoe.

Tommy leaned in and Jude turned her face so all he got was a kiss on the cheek.

"See you Tommy, bye." Tommy looked at her strangely for a second but turned around and left. Once he had left Jude looked to find a reaction out of Sophia.

"Jude, I belive you have some explaining to do." Sophia looked at her deeply trying figure out who she was.

"It's not as bad as it looks, it's a long complicated story."

"So, Jaime knows your dating Tommy?" Jude bite her lip

"No, look about four months ago they both wanted to be with me and made me choose, well I choose Tommy, but he had to go see the world for three months and I was left helping Jaime start up the record label, and I fell for him too, I love them both and I just haven't had a moment since Tommy came back to straighten things out."

"So who do you want to be with then?" Sophia asked, it seemed like a simple question, but for Jude it wasn't.

"Well I love Tommy a lot, but he's hurt me in the past and I have some trust issues with him. When it comes to Jaime I feel like I'm a kid again and everyday with him is like a day on the playground, it's safe and fun."

"Jude, if there's one thing I know, when you're in love, you should never feel safe, you're giving all you have to one person and you don't ever know if that person will ever return the amount of love you give to them."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry you had to find out what a horrible person I am so soon." Jude looked down.

"Jude, your not horrible and I won't say anything for right now, and just know I'll be here for you, while I'm here." Sophia and Jude started to get up from the table.

"Thanks Sophia, I don't have too many people to talk to about this. A lot people probably wouldn't react nicely."

" Ha, yea I could see that, but don't worry you got a friend in me." They walked out of the restroom and back over to Alimony.

Please Review I really need some feed back!Mandi


End file.
